


Thorsday

by Tarume



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter is a dork, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, thor would approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarume/pseuds/Tarume
Summary: Peter and Ned are dorks and I couldn't get Thor for an interview so Steve Rogers shows up to question them.





	Thorsday

Peter smiled widely in pride as Ned stood before him. His friend had a helmet with wing-like decals on the side covered in gold sequins, a red cape, and was holding two homemade hammers. Peter himself was wearing all black with aluminum circles in two rows down his chest and a red cape he copied off photos from the battle of New York. 

Ned handed over one of the hammers and laughed when Peter struck a pose. People stared as they passed by but ultimately ignored them as they giggled their way to their lockers. Every class the teacher would ask and they gleefully explained, making other students laugh. By the end of the day there were red capes and hammers all over the place.

The next week there were dozens of Thors in the halls. 

Most everyone forgot where it originated, but it became tradition every week. The more creative kids started putting a lot of detail into their costumes and it became something of a competition. Soon teachers were putting limits on how Thor-like everyone could be. Peter and Ned never missed a day, even when Peter was tired out of his mind from staying up so late as Spiderman. 

He was dress up with his cape and hammer the day he ran into Captain America. The good Captain was wearing a hoodie and baseball cap but peter was short and nobody except Captain freaking America was that built. Peter wasnt looking when he ran right into the guy, glanced up to apologize, and started babbling. “I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-- oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Mr Captain Steve-- Mr Rogers Sir!! I mean its good to see you again, sir!” And then Ned, the good friend he is, covered Peter's runaway mouth so stop the embarrassment. 

Captain Rogers just blinked with a smile for a moment. “Again?” He asked, “Sorry, I can't remember when we last met…?” And Peter knew he messed up. How to avoid giving away his secret identity? He glanced at Ned and chuckled nervously. 

“Um… I kinda stole your shield once? I mean… um…” And Captain Rogers’ eyes widened and he went pale. “Spiderman. It's nice to finally meet you. How old are you?”

He reached out his hand to shake politely but looked a shaken. “Fifteen?” Peter answered, “Are you okay? I get you're kinda illegal right now but like we'd turn in Captain America!” Ned nodded profusely at his side. 

The Captain smiled at them and laughed a “thanks” before glancing over at Stark Tower where it soared above the skyline. He turned back to them and straightened his back in decision. Peter and Ned just blinked in anticipation. “May I borrow a pen and paper?” Steve asked. Ned immediately dropped his bag and flung it open, shoving the first bit of paper and his best pen in the soldier's hands. 

Laughing at the enthusiasm, Steve wrote a quick note and handed the paper to Peter, then handed the pen back to Ned with a thanks. “I know what it is to be the little guy,” he said to Peter, “I never could stand a bully. If you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING-- help, advise, someone to talk to, a cover, a way out if Ross comes after you. Anything-- you call this number, okay? I know you were working with Tony but… just in case.” He looked to earnest and Peter was relieved. It was great to meet the man, the myth, the legend, but it was even better to know he was on his side, even if they weren't exactly before. Mr Stark wasn't answering his phone and it was good to have someone else he could call. 

“I have to ask though…” steve paused and seemed to debate for a second, “why are you dressed like Thor?” Both Peter and Ned laughed

“It's Thorsday!”

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Idk, I love Thor and the idea he would be so flattered if all the little shits in town, led by Peter Fanboy Parker, dressed up as him every week just for kicks. I couldn't find a way to get Thor and I really hate Tony so Steve came and just had to be a goody two shoes. I love them. This was a 5 minute piece of fun


End file.
